The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to weapons control systems, and in particular to an integrated weapons stores processor panel for an aircraft.
Existing military aircraft (e.g., helicopters) may be fitted with a variety of weapons systems, such as guns, rockets, missiles, laser targeting, etc. Prior art designs used complex weapons control systems, often requiring a designated controller and large relay boxes for each weapon type. Outfitting an aircraft with a particular type of weapon required significant retrofit and significant weight added to the aircraft. Weapons installation is further complicated by the limited space on the aircraft control panel console in which to mount weapons control systems. Accordingly, improvements in weapons control systems would be well received in the art.